gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramsey Harrington
Ramsey Harrington starting playing Minecraft during February, 2014 during 1.7.4. He frequents the servers Mineplex, and Arkham Network. He was Vice-President on MC-Nations, a defunct server. He is skilled with bows, sword fighting, sailing, exploring and survival. He is a part of Lannister, a Minecraft city on CivCraft located North of the Holy Tree, and south of Aurora. Appearance Ramsey's skin is based off the Adventure Pirate skin. However several modifications have been made to it. Ramsey originally sailed as a Captain, earning him luxurious shoulder pads, and a fancy hat. When he retired from the Navy, he was awarded a medal for his service. Now sailing as a mercenary, he equipped several ammunition pouches to protect against raiders. He discovered a brooch made out of stone from ancient ruins. It operates as a lucky charm for Ramsey. Ramsey's famous Silver-Eye is a birth defect that colored his right eye silver. Although un-attractive to the ladies, he states that it magnifies his vision, allowing him to focus better and see twice as far compared to the average person. Biography Ramsey Harrington was born in Minecraftia during 1.7.4. He started in the world of survival building many settlements across the way. Including a tree house village, an island fortress, a secured compound, and more. He soon advanced quickly until he joined MC-Nations. MC-Nations was an upcoming server that was growing popularity. The server was based on roleplaying nations from 1748. After a few months of debating and organizing. The server soon was released, however it was un-official and was far from ready. Ramsey explored the old defunct server to find giant ice pillars, and levitating structures. After a few more months, the official server was released. Ramsey before had been apart of Bavaria. However he had made plans to join The Brethren Coast. He started by constructing a small seaside village with other members of The Brethren Coast. He started mining and found ores such as redstone, gold, and diamonds. This contributed to the wealth of the nation making it more noticed by other nations. However Cannonwalker, the leader of The Brethren Coast, saw the lack in security. Soon the village was torn down and an Obsidian stronghold was created. Ramsey started building a tavern deep underground to provide rest while the stronghold was created. However the server soon went defunct as the administration went through several reforms. Time passed and the community soon grew tired of MC-Nations. It was time to find another server. Ramsey soon entered CivCraft, an entirely new world to explore... After several days of CivCraft, Ramsey decided to set sail for new worlds. MC-Nations was undergoing a revival process, so Ramsey returned. However many disagreements and issues with other administrators eventually drove him away from the server. Ramsey vowed never to return unless the administration was changed entirely. Servers This is a list of all the servers Ramsey Harrington has visited. They are listed in order of joining. *'Key:' **Closed - Server is no longer open. **Inactive - Ramsey Harrington no longer visits this server. **Semi-Active - Ramsey Harrington only visits the server occasionally. **Active - Ramsey Harrington visits this server frequently. #MC-Nations -'' Closed #''CivCraft - Inactive Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Creations